DAMON
by Corruptedechelon
Summary: Rating for later chapters. - Everyone's name means something. Or at least holds some comparison to who they are. So, what exactly does Damon spell out for our favorite bad boy Salvatore?
1. D for Danger

**DAMON**

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters. I'm simply borrowing for my own amusement._

Chapter 1 – D; for Danger

* * *

Elena could feel herself tense up when she spun and her eyes were caught with his. Clear, bright and steely ice blue eyes were met with warm, slightly fearful but always welcoming doe chocolate brown eyes. The colors clashed but he simply tilted his head to the side and smiled. She shuddered inwardly; his smile… it was as if he knew her and was just curious to see how she would act. Strange.

His smile seemed to widen a bit like a Cheshire cat before he spoke, "You must be Elena. I'm Damon; Stefan's brother." She made a small observation about how his voice and tone seemed to be lighter than she originally thought it would sound.

As they continued to chat for a bit (seeing how she showed up for Stefan, not to idly chat with his brother that she didn't know was in town), she noticed that his tone seemed to change. Before it didn't suit him, or at least his appearance in front of her, but now it seemed more suitable and fitting for him.

She chuckled, finding herself back in their conversation before she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Why do you say that as if all relationships are doomed to end?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows and his crystalline eyes twinkled with mischief. She gulped slightly. _Back on the defense, Elena…_ she thought to herself.

"Because, I'm a fatalist…," he inserted a pause before the corner of his mouth twitched. "Hello Stefan," he cooed.

Elena couldn't help but whip around as quickly as possible. Suddenly she felt as if she was a child who just had her hand caught in a cookie jar before supper. Stefan's green eyes were deadpanned on the back of Damon's head, glaring and erupting with an unspoken anger that Elena could see went down deep. _They obviously have a bad sibling relationship_ she thought wryly.

Hesitant, she made her way to the door, whatever words she spoke all mechanical and not fully Elena'd. As she got to the door and was about to exit, for some reason, her mind was littered with thoughts of Damon. The only clear thing she got from this interaction was one thing – Damon just spelled Danger.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please, R&R!


	2. A for Alluring

**DAMON**

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters. I'm simply borrowing for my own amusement._

Chapter 2 – A; for Alluring

* * *

Elena looked to her left to give a gaze to Damon, her lips turned into a smirk as she chuckled to herself. He looked over at her before quickly averting his eyes back on the road. "What?" he asked; not threatening but still slightly authoritative.

"I saved your life," Elena beamed. She was practically about to explode with pride that she now had some sort of upper hand with a vampire.

Damon rolled his eyes before glancing back at her; his gaze prominent and strong. "I know," he emphasized by flashing his eyes at her.

This only made her smile wider, making those cute dimples pop out. "And don't you forget it."

She settled back into her seat and looked straight out onto the road as they left Georgia and head back to Mystic Falls, feeling a sense of accomplishment and moreover, a camaraderie with Damon. Before, he was an ass. Now, he was alluring.

* * *

Short, I know, but I'm just taking snippets for now. Let me know if you think this needs a rewrite! Again, R&R!


	3. M for Monstrous

**DAMON**

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters. I'm simply borrowing for my own amusement._

Chapter 3 – M; for Monstrous

* * *

_Warning: I know this scene isn't from a TVD episode, but I thought that at least one bit of true fanfiction should be posted from me. So this is my little treat to you guys – consider it my version of Delena, when Damon's being the self destructive bump in the road._

* * *

Furious.

Fumed.

**Appalled.**

That was the word. Elena was absolutely appalled by his behavior.

There they stood; Damon, holding a limp blonde in his arms, blood covering the contours of his masculine lips and jaw, his vampire face completely daring Elena as she stood across from him, arms crossed, standing upright and authoritative.

"I thought we went through this, Damon," she sighed, albeit her tone was no where near weak. She was disappointed, but in him – not herself.

"And **_I_** thought **_we_** went through **_this_**, Elena," he emphasized, using his head to gesture to the body in his arms. Her eyes defiantly glared at him before he dropped the girl – her name badge read Delinda – and started making his way towards her. "**_I_** am not Stefan, so you need to stop grooming me to be him!" he roared.

"That's not what I was trying to do!" Elena shouted back.

"The hell it wasn't!" he growled. He took a moment to compose his thoughts before he vamp-sped to stand directly in front of her and grabbed her chin with one hand, forcing her to look at him in his monstrous form. "I. Am. A. _**Vampire**_. Do you understand that, Elena?" he chastised. Before she had a chance to retort, he spoke again. "I am not Saint Stefan. I will not try and suppress this monster I am simply to satisfy you, no matter how much I love you, Elena. I need to survive," he explained. "I need human blood to survive, to be at my strongest and protect you from my weakling of a brother who couldn't compose himself before he fell off of the wagon and ran off, leaving you here by yourself."

And with that, without giving her a chance at redemption, he released her from his hold and disappeared from sight.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry if this was a bit dark (I can't help it, I like Dark Damon), but this is very vital! As you may notice, I've been trying to use actual scenes or clippits from TVD, but this one I couldn't help but be a bit more me and less TVD. Blame reading too many Fanfictions before I started writing this but hey, I hope you enjoyed it.  
_

_Only two more chapters left! Anybody wanna have some suggestions for the next chapter? By suggestions, I mean TVD Delena Scenes! Let's go ;)_


	4. O for Overwhelming

**DAMON**

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters. I'm simply borrowing for my own amusement._

Chapter 4 – O; for Overwhelming

* * *

His cobalt blue eyes landed on the gentle silhouette that was undeniably Elena's. What first caught his attention to her entrance was the sweet scent of her blood, which her heart was pumping incredibly hard, as if she was nervous and anxious, fearful even. His eyes were caught by the fabric of her gown, making him wonder just where in the hell she got it. His eyes travelled up from the hem of her ball gown up to her chest, then slightly above, seeing how beautiful her olive skin was complimented by the dress as she shrugged off of her silk shawl. Her breasts were pushed against her body as she heaved slightly, taking in the sight of the event in front of her.

Yet, for the entire night, Elena had been nothing but an insufferable pain in his damsel-saving-ass. She managed to get his brother, _St. Stefan_, to snap his neck and remain unconscious as she went and did as she please – which was completely against what he wanted her to do. She put herself in danger to talk to the Original Witch: Esther Mikaelson.

His eyes narrowed at the girl in front of him; _I am definitely going to be having a permanent scowl because of this damned girl,_ he thought wryly.

"Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?" she asked him. She was pissed like a little girl that she didn't have her way.

He rolled her eyes. _Goddamn it,_ he thought, _did she NOT see that he was trying to save her goddamn suicidal ass?_

"No! I'm mad at you because I love you!" he barked.

Elena shrunk at the admission. Yes, she knew it was true. But now the words, hearing it from him, her 'bad boy' Salvatore, it just became too much. She had to put a stop to it… Maybe if she pushed him –

"Well, maybe that's the problem," she murmured stoically.

_FUCK!_ She didn't mean to say that aloud! But what's done is done. His face fell, and the glimmer of passion that came even when he was fighting with her suddenly was doused and was instead replaced by a smirk that only meant trouble. _Danger_.

She sighed, "Damon… I –"

He raised his hand to silence her. "Save it. It's a problem? Well then it's just a goddamn motherfuckin' problem."

He stepped close to her. Brought her body close to his. She could smell the bourbon coming off of his breath if he even breathed. His eyes were hypnotizing her without even using compulsion. Her heart was racing and she couldn't fathom why. She didn't want to admit it. She didn't want _Damon_ to be the one that made her feel these things – it just wasn't right.

And as quickly as she thought that, he smirked knowingly, before turning around and walking away. He didn't care to listen to her pleas. Oh no – he was going to make this a real goddamn motherfuckin' problem for her now.


End file.
